


Godly

by MurderMeSoftly (BitchyLeafFuck)



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Greek Mythology - Freeform, It wouldnt let me tag Venom as a character and im big mad, M/M, Multi, Other, im taking mythology and bending it to my will, probably will mix other cool creatures in from other cultures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyLeafFuck/pseuds/MurderMeSoftly
Summary: Life never played by the rules. Death cheated to keep it that way.Venom sees Eddie face to face for the first time and becomes addicted.~~~I took my cute Eddie Brock needs seriously because no one else did.~~~





	1. Garden of Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to keep posting even if no one reads This? Read all the way to the end note and you'll find out.

Choosing to let the God of the Dead physically bond with your body and throughout the years, your soul, was probably the best and worst thing Eddie could've done. On the brightside, he has found the love of his life whom he has fathered several children with and that's what he chooses to focus on.

whenever life got too hectic, he just reminisced about important days. The day they met for example.

Early on in the beginning of Earth's years, when he's taking care of his fifth garden, Eddie saw a small patch of Glory-of-the-Snow at the edge of his garden begin to wilt; stems browned and the petals shriveled up and popping off.

This was obviously weird because they just finished sprouting for the spring season and weren't due until the Autumn Solstice. The bushes next to the worrisome sight shook and face the same fate.

"Hello?" Eddie moved closer but held this distance. A black mass emerged from the bushes and gathered near the roots. Observing the dying grass around it, this mass was the culprit of this unseasonal murder.

Eddie bent down to see if there was a way to trap it when the mass shot up and began to take a form similar to Eddie's own with the exception of pitless eyes and life-shredding teeth.

"Persephone."

How did it know his birth name? Eddie took a step back but acknowledged his name.

"And may I ask you who you are?"

"Hades." The God of the Dead.

Eddie has heard the Earth speak that name many times as it taught him what his place was. Never had he thought he would meet the soul behind it. "Well, Hades." He stared at his dead flowers.

"Why did you kill my flowers?"

"I did not mean to do so. It's a part of my being. Killing is necessary for life. Earth has told me so." Must be true.

"How long have you been watching me?" "Ever since you rose from the Mothering River."

"That's a long time. I never noticed you."

"I kept far enough distance."

"What brought you closer?"

"Your warmth. I wish to be warm too."

"You're cold?"

"Death isn't a comfortable thing. Cold most of the time." Eddie knows nothing of that. Wonders how Hades would. They're immortal from what Earth had told him so how could they know anything more than life?

"Okay." He slowly circled around the other being and checking to see if he needed to feel wary, how much. "So, how did you kill my flowers if it's part of your being? I know how I bring them to life so how does your gift work for you?"

"I insert myself in living things to move. I need hosts to interact with those aboveground."

That was almost an acceptable answer. "Then how are you able to be in this form if you need a host?"

"I'm using my own energy."

"So you bond with an organic lifeform whilst slowly killing it to conserve your own?"

"Yes."

"A parasite."

Hades whirled around and white eyes took up most of the face."Parasite?!"

Spring snorted and hid behind his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Take it back!"

"The way you explained it is the same way a parasite makes it through life."

"I'm not a parasite!"

"Then a poison of some sort," Eddie offered, "Venom, if you will."

Hades' head tilted. "Venom. Venom. I actually quite like that. That will be my name."

"Well, Venom. I'm Eddie." The Spring God held out his hand. Venom stared in fascination. "You want to touch me? Even after-" The God of the Dead turned and waved at the dead plants.

"I'm sure you can't kill me. I am the ultimate source of life. Here until forever runs out."

Venom took a moment before reaching out and taking Eddie's hand, delighted that the other did not so much as flinch upon contact. Everything was just as it was. "Until forever runs out."


	2. Chapter Two: The Earth's Stupid and Ravishing Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple dumb bitchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes this is gonna be the weakest cute shit ever but have I given a fuck?
> 
>  
> 
> 2) I wanna draw Eddie with flowers

Was this Earth's plan? To tease Venom with Eddie and his warmth and his stupid face and his stupid _stupid_ smile and his stupid _stupid_ **_stupid_** fucking eyes that dance when he laughs. At this very moment, Venom resided in a snake amidst another of the Spring's gardens, watching him take care of his plants (which he acted as if they were his children) and talking with the forest nymphs. He looked so lively and happy.

It was disgusting.

Venom slithered closer until they were cleverly hidden by one of Eddie's ankles and prepared to bite him. Warm blood from an immortal was probably one of the best things they could possibly taste. "Venom?" If Venom had asscheeks, they would have clenched with the intensity of converging tectonic plates. Eddie was staring right at the snake and slowly bent down to pick the creature up. "V, you in there?"

" ** _ ** _How did you know_**_**?"

"Anne maimed him on the way here. The cuts from her knife are still fresh. No way he could have made it this far on his own."

Oh. Venom just slid in the first warm body they could find. " ** **He could have if he wasn't such a pussy****."

Eddie chuckled and ran his fingers over the wounds. "Well, I don't like the look of you in there and this little guy is still suffering. Can you come out please?" He asked. Venom thought about it.

" ** **No****."

"Why not?"

" ** **I'll destroy your garden again****."

"V, it's fine. I have plenty."

 ** **"You created a new flower. I watched. It's endangered****."

"I can create it again or move it where you can't reach them," Eddie compromised, putting the snake back down. "Either way put the snake out of his misery and come talk to me. Properly."

The snake was down to its final moment anyway. Venom slid out from it's nostrils and swarming over the body, once again taking human form with the dead reptile hand. " ** **Where do I lay the body?**** "

Eddie just waved around and turned his back. "Anywhere's fine. The carcass will become fertilizer for the plants as it decomposes."

The snake flew by his head and over a few trees.

"The fuck?!"

" ** **You said anywhere****."

"At least have respect for the body!"

" ** **What's done is done****."

Spring sighed and grabbed his counter by the arm, dragging Venom away to a less populated part of the garden. "Moving on from....that, what brought you around this time?"

" **You**."

"Me?" He chuckled. "I- not that I'm not flattered and all but could you-"

They leaned in close, white eyes boring into the now reddening cheeks. " **You are more than warm, Eddie**."

"Then what am I?" He asked, breath slowing in response to the invasion of his space. Was he-

" **Fascinating** ," Hades breathed.

"Fascinating?"

" **Beautiful** ," they continued, curling around his body, starting from his legs and up his arms and neck.

"You think so?"

" **Absolutely ravishing** ," Venom finished, teeth bared.

 

They did not actually expect Eddie to slap them as hard as he did but life is full of surprises.  
  


Venom dropped to the ground and turned in on themself. " **Owww**." Spring turned of his heels and stomped back to the lively side of the garden, Hades chasing after only to stop when they noticed where they were headed.

" **Eddie**."

"Only you can turn sweet compliments into a food review."

" **Eddie, I'm sorry**."

He sat down on the grass and crossed his arms. At this point, all of the nymphs watched on and laughed to themselves. The God of the dead writhed on his own patch of dead grass. "Apology not accepted."

" **Come back**."

"No."

" **I didn't mean it.** "

"The teeth, V. We've talked about it," Eddie said. For Earth sake, he hoped he wouldn't give in to them so easily every time they had a disagreement. "You said no more teeth threats." He held out his arms for them and waited. They had to have that talk when Venom hissed and flashed his teeth at him anytime he came around their temple to talk.

It was understandable seeing as Temples were truly sacred and all so Eddie backed off. He wanted to respect Hades' personal space just as they respected his. Sort of. Turned out the God of the Dead actually wanted him around but not on the temple steps. Not yet anyway. The two made a deal. Eddie would visit as often as Venom visited him as long as he didn't use his teeth as a threat.

Venom pouted and leaped into his arms, sinking beneath his skin and rematerializing by his shoulder. They nipped his cheek and Eddie couldn't fight back the smile. "I trust you won't be doing that again?"

" **You can trust me, Persephone**."

"Good." He wanted to.

Hades went back under and pooled under his chest. " **I wished to see you. That is truly all.** "

Eddie laid down and let the sun warm his body. He's been running circles all day. It was tiring. "Aww, you missed me."

" **Yes, I did**."

"I missed you too, Big Guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The answer is no but honestly this?? I'm proud of my cute weak shit. These babies deserve it. 
> 
> 2) But I can't draw and if I tried, I would end up tracing Tom Hardy looking thicc and throw some flower stickers on his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely because who's gonna stop me? The Vatican?


End file.
